<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>越漂亮的女人越会骗人 by owllwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795756">越漂亮的女人越会骗人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo'>owllwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>还是当净汉哥的傻瓜吧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>越漂亮的女人越会骗人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>净汉哥是我转学以后认识的第二个人。<br/>
第一个是珉奎，我的新同桌，是他主动带我去参加社团活动。第二个就是净汉哥，我在社团里认识的第一个人。<br/>
推开活动室的门我就看到他了。因为是艺术高中所以大家的头发有各种各样的颜色，我第一眼就被趴在桌子上的一个紫色脑袋吸引了视线。紫色的脑袋听到开门的声音转过来，表情也像是刚睡醒的样子眼睛都睁不开，“新同学？”他坐正伸了个懒腰，椅子被倾斜到一个危险的角度，但坐在他后面桌上的红发男生用膝盖轻轻抵住让他不至于倒下去。他单手插兜走到我面前，因为脸实在太漂亮我只是扫了一眼就不敢直视他。<br/>
“干嘛呀？”我听到他笑起来，“我长得这么吓人吗？”他故意俯下身来凑到低着头的我面前要跟我视线接触，我吓得后退了两步却被红头发的男生挡住退路。我这该不会是误入什么黑社会社团了吧？<br/>
“叫什么名字？”身后的男生问我，“李硕珉。”我不敢乱说只好老老实实回答，“哦，硕珉。很高兴认识你。”面前的男生伸出手来，“我叫尹净汉。”<br/>
净汉哥是真的很漂亮。有一年万圣节大家开玩笑给他带了假发，平时看起来还是秀气男生一下子就变成了女孩子的样子。本来就有不少女生给他投递情书，后来男生的也多了起来。<br/>
女生还好，只是送情书送礼物不会有太多过分的行为，虽然也有太妹来堵过门但都还算好解决。<br/>
男生真的是，很烦。<br/>
社团活动的时候就来过好几个，打开门一副吊儿郎当的样子，看到净汉哥就笑嘻嘻地凑上来。问什么要不要当我女朋友啊我看你长得这么好看肯定有点别人没有的东西吧，净汉哥也好脾气地劝走过几次，后来实在忍无可忍，把一个为首的推倒在地上，拿了手里的棒球棍按在他头上俯下身看他。“我不喜欢男人，懂了吗？”<br/>
“再敢来就把你打到不是男人。”胜澈哥站在门口，满脸都是赶紧滚蛋慢一秒马上死的样子。<br/>
虽然这么说但是，我看到他在楼梯间和胜澈哥接吻。<br/>
就在楼道里随意摆放的废弃桌子上，胜澈哥站在他面前手撑着桌子，我只能看到胜澈哥的背影，但我一眼就认出了有些掉色的紫色头发。<br/>
胜澈哥看起来亲得很用力，压的净汉哥整个人向后倾去，即便如此他也没有伸出手来抓住胜澈哥来稳住自己。他只是一只手向后撑在桌子上，另一只手把胜澈哥推开。净汉哥一向体能不好，我不知道他们在这个角落到底亲了多久，总之净汉哥抬起头来和我视线相交的时候喘的厉害。<br/>
虽然距离不近天色还暗，但好像给我蒙了一层滤镜，去掉了大部分干扰的情况下净汉哥用力呼吸的胸膛起伏，下意识地伸出舌头去舔嘴唇，胜澈哥转过去抚摸他的脸。<br/>
一切都很清楚，最清楚的是净汉哥盯着我的眼睛。我落荒而逃。<br/>
净汉哥对我们都很好，社团里的人几乎有什么问题第一反应都是找他，也有不少是情感问题咨询。我从来没因为情感问题找过，因为我的问题就是尹净汉。<br/>
虽然我从来不找但净汉哥总是自称副社长要对社员的心理健康负责，胜宽说他有次明明没事都被净汉哥抓住问有什么事跟哥说说吧别瞒着我了。<br/>
所以我也被逮到了，今天社团活动解散的时候我动作慢了点，整理好要出门的时候发现净汉哥正靠在门上吃棒棒糖，草莓味的棒棒糖在落日的光线下呈现出一种介于红色和粉红色之间的半透明状态。<br/>
“硕珉啊，最近看起来状态不太好啊。”他凑过来搭我的肩，我紧张地走路都同手同脚。我不敢推开他，也不想推开他，“没有没有，最近……最近就是考试压力有点大。我没事的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”草莓香精的味道老是往我的鼻子里窜，我的鼻子痒痒的，后来觉得眼睛也有点痒。<br/>
我转过头去不让净汉哥看到我现在的表情，我哭起来肯定特别丑，脸都皱巴巴的，前几天去理发还不小心被剃了个眉上平刘海，现在看起来大概是很滑稽的。他没有让我把脸转过来，只是拿了纸巾递给我，我接过纸巾把脸埋进手里，努力控制自己别哭出声。<br/>
“你是不是喜欢我？”我听到净汉哥在我身后说，于是我小心地转过去一点，从指缝中间观察他的表情。他现在背过身了，靠在桌子上面朝窗户，棒棒糖咬在嘴里只剩一节棒子在外面。他最近又漂发了，还没有染新的颜色，有点毛躁的浅金色头发在阳光下看起来像是天使的光圈。他转过来看我，我吓得马上转过身去擦眼泪。“没有。”他叹了口气，拍拍我的肩膀，“这时候就不要跟哥说谎了吧，硕珉啊。”<br/>
“反正、反正你也不会喜欢我。”我又开始哭了，既然是不会有结果的故事为什么非要说出来。<br/>
“DK是谁的傻瓜？”<br/>
“……净汉哥的傻瓜。”<br/>
“你都是我的傻瓜了我怎么可能会不喜欢你呢？”他等了一会儿又说，“但是不会到那种程度的，对不起。”<br/>
太坏了。我哭得根本停不下来，就算他这么说了我也没办法不喜欢他。长得好看性格又好，在知道我是转校生以后天天带我出去玩，尽管有时候脾气暴躁起来连水龙头都要打，还总是逗我玩，但他还是很好的哥哥。<br/>
我还在低着头清点尹净汉罪状试图让自己不要那么喜欢他的时候他突然抱住了我，然后拍拍我的后背，“别哭啦，等下还要社团聚餐呢。肿成水泡眼连肉都找不着了你就吃白米饭吧。”我没忍住笑出了声，净汉哥也笑起来，他的笑声在胸腔震动传到我的脑袋里。<br/>
还是当净汉哥的傻瓜吧。<br/>
END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>